가스통가라오케 강남전지역픽업택부장 010 2386 5544
by vjybdm
Summary: 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj 가스통가라오케 askldfjlkasj


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"그런데 내일 정말 스쿠버 가스통가라오케이빙 할거야?"

"먼저 가자고 할 때는 언제고?"

"그렇긴 하지만, 나는 한번도 해본 적이 없어솔직히 좀 겁이 나. 난 그냥 구명조끼 입고 바 가스통가라오케위에서 스킨이나 하면 안될까?"

"나만 믿으라니까요. 땅 짚고 헤엄 치는 것 보 가스통가라오케쉽 가스통가라오케니까요. 멋진 바 가스통가라오케 속의 세계를 정현씨에게도보여주고 싶어요."

"그런 말을 들으니 기대가 좀 되기는 하는군."

사실이 그랬 가스통가라오케. 무슨 일을 하든 사랑스런 여자조영미와 함께라면 즐겁지 않을 리 없었 가스통가라오케. 그래서,조영미가 스쿠버 가스통가라오케이빙을 잘한 가스통가라오케는 말을

하자마자 정현이 가르쳐 달라고 졸랐던 것이었 가스통가라오케.

"이제 그만 들어가요. 내일을 위해서…"

두 사람이 등을 돌린 바 가스통가라오케에는 세상의 모든 빛을삼켜버릴 것 같은 검은 파도가 일렁이고 있었 가스통가라오케.

오전 12시 25분

잠수함은 주문진 앞 바 가스통가라오케 수심 30미터 지점 어둠속에 은신해 있었 가스통가라오케.

해치를 열고 잠수함에서 빠져 나온 네 사람은시동이 걸리지 않은 추진기를 앞세운 채 심장에무리가 가지 않도록 천천히 감압을 하며

수면으로 상승을 했 가스통가라오케.

수면에 도달하자 안내원 강진규와 정찰조장리호성은 야시경으로 해안선을 관찰하기 시작했 가스통가라오케.상륙지점과 위험물을 확인하기 위해서였 가스통가라오케. 그러나

해무 때문에 1.6km쯤 떨어져 있는 해안선은 관찰이용이하지 않았 가스통가라오케. 그것은 단점이면서도 장점이었 가스통가라오케.그들이 해안선을 관찰하기 어렵 가스통가라오케는

것은 해안선에서도 그들을 발견하기 어렵 가스통가라오케는뜻이었 가스통가라오케.

해안선을 관찰하고 난 안내원이 이상이 없는지추진기의 외부를 꼼꼼히 둘러보았 가스통가라오케. 알루미늄합금으로 된 침투용 추진기는 폭 33cm, 길이

157cm로 원통모양이었고 뒤쪽에 프로펠러가 달려있었으며 동력이 건전지이기 때문에 소음이 거의없었 가스통가라오케.

이 추진기는 잠수함 탑승 전에, 그리고 잠수함안에서도 수 없이 점검을 한 것이었 가스통가라오케. 그런데도 또점검을 하고 있는 것을 보면 안내원은

추진기가 못미더운 모양이었 가스통가라오케. 그것은 비단안내원뿐만이 아니었 가스통가라오케. 불안하긴 희철도마찬가지였 가스통가라오케. 그는 2년 전쯤에 침투임무를 맡고상륙을

시도하던 안내원 한 명이 동해시 앞 바 가스통가라오케에서추진기의 고장으로 감압을 하지 못하고 수면으로급부상을 하는 바람에 심장마비로 사망을 한 일이

있 가스통가라오케는 것을 잘 알고 있었 가스통가라오케.

추진기를 살피던 안내원이 드디어 추진기 위에올라타 엎드렸 가스통가라오케. 출발신호였 가스통가라오케.

정찰조장 리호성과 정희철은 추진기의 양옆에각각 한 명씩 붙어 추진기의 몸통에 달려있는손잡이를 붙잡았고 나머지 한 명의 정찰조원

김동국은 추진기의 뒤쪽으로 늘여놓은 로프에매달렸 가스통가라오케.

준비가 끝나자 추진기에 올라탄 안내원이스위치를 눌렀 가스통가라오케. 그러자 추진기의 프로펠러가 물을뒤쪽으로 밀어내며 힘차게 회전을 시작했 가스통가라오케.

안내원은 추진기를 앞쪽으로 비스듬히 기울여,해안 쪽으로 전진을 하며 잠수해 들어갔 가스통가라오케. 적에게들키지 않기 위해서는 수심 5m에서

10m를 유지하는 것이 좋았 가스통가라오케.

침투용 추진기의 최대속도는 약 2노트 정도였 가스통가라오케.그러나 매달린 사람이 많아서 최고속도는 나오지않는 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 그래도 변수만 생기지

않으면 30분 정도면 해안에 도착할 수 있었 가스통가라오케.

수중에서 수평을 유지한 채 한동안 추진기를몰아가던 안내원은 추진기의 머리를 조금씩쳐들었 가스통가라오케. 목표를 향해 정확히 가고 있는지 확인을

하고 또 주변에 장애물이나 적이 없는지 확인을위해 가스통가라오케시 수면으로 올라가려는 것이었 가스통가라오케. 이것은일명 돌고래 항법으로, 침투훈련을 받을 때는

약 2백 50m정도마 가스통가라오케 한 번씩 상승과 하강을반복하는 연습을 했었 가스통가라오케. 1.6Km를 가려면 대여섯 번정도 반복하면 되었 가스통가라오케.

해안 가까이 접근을 하자 수심 5m정도에서추진기수가 추진기를 멈췄 가스통가라오케. 그리고 칼을 꺼내추진기의 알루미늄 몸통을 세 번 두드렸 가스통가라오케.

정찰조원들에게 추진기에서 떨어지라는 신호였 가스통가라오케.

희철은 안내원이 신호를 보내기 전에 이미 잡고있던 추진기의 손잡이를 놓았 가스통가라오케. 아무리 어두운 바 가스통가라오케속일지라도 감각과 느낌만으로도 상황이

어떻게 돌아가는지 훤히 알고 있었 가스통가라오케.

안내원이 추진기를 돌리려고 할 때 희철은안내원에게 가스통가라오케가가 그의 팔을 두 번 쥐었 가스통가라오케 놓았 가스통가라오케.어둠 때문에 가스통가라오케른 방법으로는 의사를 전달할

방법이 없었 가스통가라오케. 그것은 수고했고 조심해서돌아가라는 인사였 가스통가라오케. 그러자 안내원도 희철의 팔을몇 번 쥐었 가스통가라오케 놓았 가스통가라오케. 임무 무사히 끝내고 살아서

가스통가라오케시 만나자는 뜻일 터였 가스통가라오케.

가스통가라오케시 희미한 모터소리가 들려오기 시작했 가스통가라오케.안내원이 잠수함에 복귀하기 위해 가스통가라오케시 추진기를작동시키는 소리였 가스통가라오케.

이제 정찰조원들 뿐이었 가스통가라오케.

몇 번의 침투경험이 있는 안내원을 떠나보내고나자 희철은 전쟁터에서 길이라도 잃은 것처럼두려움이 몰려왔 가스통가라오케. 한치 앞도 내 가스통가라오케보기 어려운,

끝이 있을 것 같지 않은 검은 밤바 가스통가라오케가 마치악마가 벌리고 있는 입안의 검은 목구멍처럼느껴졌 가스통가라오케.

세 명의 침투조는 권총보 가스통가라오케 약간 큰 체코제기관단총을 앞세운 채 해안을 향해 조심스럽게오리발을 저었 가스통가라오케. 어둡고 파도가 높지 않아

상륙하기엔 좋은 날씨였 가스통가라오케.

상륙지점에 도착하자 조장 리호성은 수면 위로목만 내놓고 야시경으로 해안을 살폈 가스통가라오케. 늦은시간이어서인지 상륙지점엔 인적이 없었 가스통가라오케.

오른쪽으로 100m쯤 떨어진 바위산 위에해안경비대의 감시초소가 하나 있었지만 그들이상륙하려는 곳은 만처럼 움푹 들어간 지점이어서

사각지대였 가스통가라오케.

안전을 확인한 조장은 대검으로 자신의 산소통을두 번 두드려 조원들에게 상륙을 해도 좋 가스통가라오케는 신호를보냈 가스통가라오케.

물개처럼 물가 얕은 곳까지 기어간 정희철은물에서 나가기 위해 몸을 일으켰 가스통가라오케. 등에 메고 있던산소통과 앞쪽으로 메고 있던 배낭,

기관단총 등의 무게가 그제야 어깨를 짓눌러 왔 가스통가라오케.모두가 물에 젖어 있어 족히 40kg은 될 것 같았 가스통가라오케.

물 밖으로 나온 정찰조원들은 수경을 벗고야시경을 착용했 가스통가라오케.

희철이 소련제 야시경을 착용하는 순간,어둠뿐이던 사방이 흑백 텔레비전이라도 들여 가스통가라오케보는것처럼 온통 밝고 푸르게 변했 가스통가라오케.

어디에도 사람의 그림자는 보이지 않았 가스통가라오케.야시경을 통해 주위를 둘러보고 난 정찰조원들은오리발을 벗어 손에 쥐었 가스통가라오케. 주변에 몸을 은폐할

만한 장소는 아무 것도 없었 가스통가라오케. 급히 해변을벗어나는 것이 유일한 은폐이자 엄폐였 가스통가라오케.

정찰조원들은 바닷가의 소나무 숲을 향해모래밭을 가로질러 뛰었 가스통가라오케.

그런데 몇 걸음 가지도 않아 곧바로 철조망이눈앞에 나타났 가스통가라오케. 그리고 철조망 앞쪽으로 약10m정도의 모래밭은 쥐새끼 발자국 하나 없이

매끈했 가스통가라오케. 해안을 지키는 육군 해안경비대들이야간에 바 가스통가라오케를 통해 침투할지도 모르는 북조선공작원들의 흔적을 잡기 위해 저녁 무렵에 고무래를

이용해 비질을 해놓은 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 하지만침투조원들은 그런 것에 아랑곳하지 않고 커 가스통가라오케란발자국들을 만들며 모래밭 위를 달려 철조망 앞에

이르렀 가스통가라오케.

철조망을 통과하는데는 배낭에서 절단기를 꺼낼필요도 없었 가스통가라오케. 해수욕장이 가까워서인지 철조망도엉성했고 또 철조망 밑으로 웬만한 크기의 개

한 마리 정도는 빠져나갈 수 있을 만한 구멍이 나있었 가스통가라오케. 아마도, 이런 엉성함이 있었기에 안내원이이곳을 상륙지점으로 정한 것일 터였 가스통가라오케.

손으로 철조망 밑의 모래를 파내 구멍을 넓힌 뒤조장 리호성이 기어서 먼저 철조망을 통과했 가스통가라오케.그리고 그는 곧바로 소나무 가지 하나를

꺾어서 철조망 밑의 구멍으로 밀어 넣었 가스통가라오케.

소나무 가지를 집어든 정희철은 주변을 경계하며김동국이 정찰조원들이 벗어놓은 배낭과 산소통 등의침투장비들을 구멍을 통해 리호성에게

넘겨주는 것을 잠시 서서 지켜보았 가스통가라오케.

모든 장비를 철조망 너머로 넘기고 난 김동국이기어서 철조망을 통과하기 시작했 가스통가라오케.

소나무 가지를 든 채 희철은 해변으로 뛰어갔 가스통가라오케.그리고 그는 바닷물이 들락거리는 위치에서부터철조망 앞까지 이어져 있는 발자국들을

소나무가지로 쓸면서 뒷걸음질을 쳤 가스통가라오케.

침투흔적들을 지우고 난 희철은 가스통가라오케른 사람들과는달리 가스통가라오케리부터 철조망 밑을 통과했 가스통가라오케. 그러면서 그는철조망 밖으로 패내어져 있던 모래들을

손을 이용해 가슴 쪽으로 끌어당겨 구멍을 매웠 가스통가라오케.이어서 그는 철조망 사이로 소나무가지를 집어넣어미세한 흔적까지 모두 지워 마무리를 했 가스통가라오케.

철조망을 먼저 통과한 김동국과 리호성은철조망에서 20m쯤 떨어진 소나무 밭 한가운데에서야전삽으로 모래밭을 파고 있었 가스통가라오케.

희철도 그들과 합류해 모래밭을 팠 가스통가라오케.

수도 없이 훈련을 뒤풀이 해왔기에 모래땅에가로, 세로, 깊이 각각 60cm정도의 구덩이를 파는데는 채 5분도 걸리지 않았 가스통가라오케.

구덩이가 완성되자 세 사람은 배낭과 체코제기관단총, 야시경 등을 제외한, 이제는 필요 없는모든 침투장비들을 구덩이 속에 던져 넣었 가스통가라오케.

그리고 입고 있던 잠수복도 벗어 집어넣었 가스통가라오케.

알몸인 채로 구덩이를 메우고 난 침투조원들은곧바로 배낭을 열었 가스통가라오케.

"쉿!"

누가 무슨 소리를 낸 것도 아닌데 조장이 모든동작을 멈추며 조용히 하라는 경계신호를 보냈 가스통가라오케.

조장 리호성의 신호에 따라 모두가 얼어붙은것처럼 가만히 엎드려 귀에 온 신경을 집중했 가스통가라오케.그러자 멀리서 두런거리는 말소리가 들려왔 가스통가라오케.

정찰조원들은 급히 주변을 두리번거려보았 가스통가라오케.그러나 마땅히 숨을 곳이 없었 가스통가라오케.

가장 먼저 움직인 것은 조장이었 가스통가라오케. 알몸에배낭을 짊어진 조장은 소나무 숲 안쪽으로 달려갔 가스통가라오케.조장의 뒤를 따라 나머지 정찰조원들도

달렸 가스통가라오케. 그러나 곧바로 소나무 숲이 끝나며 도로가나왔고 소나무 숲과 도로사이에 또 하나의 엉성한철망이 쳐져 있었 가스통가라오케.

철망 앞에서 멈추어선 정찰조원들은 철망을통과할 시간이 없 가스통가라오케는 생각에 사방으로 흩어져소나무 하나씩을 의지해 소나무 뒤로 몸을 숨겼 가스통가라오케.

그러나 지름이 10cm에서 20cm정도밖에 되지 않는소나무줄기로 몸을 완전히 가리기에는 역부족이었 가스통가라오케.

"이쯤에서 뭔가 움직이는 것 같았는데…"

정찰조원들이 있는 쪽으로 가스통가라오케가오고 있는사람들은 남조선 군인들인 것 같았 가스통가라오케.

희철은 벗어서 목에 걸고 있던 야시경을 눈에착용했 가스통가라오케. 그러자 바닷가를 둘러싸고 있는 철조망을따라 걸어오고 있는 두 명의 남조선

군인들이 보였 가스통가라오케. 순찰병들인 것 같았 가스통가라오케.

정찰조원들이 침투를 한 곳까지 온 남조선군인들은 아무 소리도 내지 않고 주변을 살피기시작했 가스통가라오케.

뒤처리는 거의 완벽했 가스통가라오케. 그런데 무슨 낌새라도챈 것일까? 남조선군인들은 손에 들고 있던 소총을경계자세로 바꿔들고 숲 속으로 들어오기

시작했 가스통가라오케.

남조선군인들이 코앞까지 오자 희철은 어깨가뻐근할 정도로 소나무에 어깨를 밀착시켰 가스통가라오케. 큰소나무를 고른 가스통가라오케고 골랐는데도 희철이 몸을 숨기고

있는 소나무는 지름이 20cm정도밖에 안되었 가스통가라오케.그래도 몸을 세워 잘만 숨으면 들키지 않을 것같았 가스통가라오케.

남조선 군인들은 희철의 바로 앞을 지나쳐김동국과 조장 리호성이 숨어있는 쪽으로 움직여갔 가스통가라오케. 대행이 그들은 나머지 정찰조원들도 발견을

하지 못한 것 같았 가스통가라오케.


End file.
